<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>watermelon sugar by soudont</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482404">watermelon sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont'>soudont</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Grinding, Harrison is struggling, Hot Tub, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Neil is high, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Swimming, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you always smoking when we talk?" Harrison frowned, nails digging through his gloves and into the other’s neck. Neil blinked slowly, lifting the joint up to his lips and taking in another huff. He looked up to Harrison's eyes and blew the smoke into his face, causing the elder to crinkle his nose up. Neil smiled, eyelashes fluttering sweetly.</p><p>"It keeps my heart in my chest."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harrison/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>watermelon sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it summer time , bby ~<br/>(for once, i didn’t write sex. it’s wack.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The most infamous parties in their school district were Ered's. </p><p>Her two dads, since they were "secret" agents (It wasn't really a secret anymore. Everyone in the gang knew.), were often out of town. Because of their occupation, they had plenty of money to go around and it wasn't a secret that Ered lived in probably the biggest mansion in the entire town; It was the perfect area for "secret" parties. (Her parties were also no secret. Harrison was pretty sure that her parents even <em>encouraged</em> them.) Ered's house was practically a hot spot for a teenager's weekend. This scored her major popularity points.</p><p>And since her gang involved the past campers from Camp Campbell and they were invited every time, whenever a rumor of a party rolled around, the group was practically <em>bombarded</em> with new "friendships" and requests to get them invited to the alleged party. (Max especially was not fond of this.) It didn't really matter, anyway. Ered's parties were always, <em>always</em>, open door parties. <em>Everyone</em> was invited. </p><p>So, the parties were <em>huge</em>.</p><p>And Harrison personally <em>loved</em> them.</p><p>He loved the blaring of music and the fact that barely anyone recognized him. He loved the taste of alcohol and the smell of weed that floated through all the air vents. He loved watching Preston practically drown himself in some cheap ass beer that was in red solo cups and Nikki going crazy while dancing, whipping her hair everywhere. He especially loved the summer night parties, where he could sit by the pool that was lit up by waterproof LEDS, and listen to the muffled craziness that was occurring just a wall away.</p><p>He wasn't going to lie, though. His favorite parties were the ones that Neil actually came to.</p><p>It often took a lot of convincing on Max and Nikki's parts, but when they actually convinced him to come, the room seemed brighter. Of course, Neil never participated more than alcohol and smoking. He usually grabbed a drink, a joint, and a lighter, then found his way to his favorite balcony that had a good view of the city that resided below the cliff that Ered's house was on. Harrison would join him most of the time, sick of dancing and dealing with Preston puking his guts out. They'd lean over the railing and just talk about whatever, Harrison sipping hard lemonade and Neil, of course, lighting up. Neil never <em>actually</em> talked to him unless he was smoking <em>something</em>.</p><p>Harrison used to not mind. He didn't care until Neil finally hit some sort of puberty, shooting up tall and jaw setting in, cheekbones high. He didn't care until Neil started wearing glasses, bringing out his icy blue eyes even more. He didn't care until he realized that Neil had been plucking his eyebrows because he hated them being messy. He didn't care until Neil started smiling at him, flashing perfect white teeth, and staring at him like he meant the world. He didn't care until Neil was admittedly attractive and actually paid positive attention to him. He didn't care until he started to give positive attention to Neil in return.</p><p>He really used to not care at all, but then a little thing called "<em>romantic feelings</em>" forcefully decided that he <em>needed</em> to start caring.</p><p>Suddenly, the smoking was irritating. Did Neil really not want to talk to him unless his mind was cloudy? His heart ached just by the thought of it. Suddenly, the balcony was not his favorite spot to be anymore. He hung out by the pool more often now, sitting on the steps and dipping his feet in the water after rolling his jeans up. Nobody really disturbed him there. There was, of course, the occasional friend that would sit by him and talk for a bit. (Usually, it was Nurf, honestly. Though, Space Kid was also a common visitor.)</p><p>The annual beginning of summer party had come, meaning that was what Harrison was doing. Sitting by the pool, feet dipped in, watching the LEDs make his feet turn different colors. His hands were sweating under his black, latex gloves. The gloves were sort of an undecided rule for Ered's parties after the Incident. The Incident was when Preston had puked on him and he flicked his wrist in anger, causing the drinks on the bar to nonchalantly explode. Not wearing the gloves wasn't necessarily the cause of the Incident, but Ered and the rest would rather him be safe than sorry. It was okay; He didn't mind. It gave him an excuse to buy fancy new gloves more often. (He honestly really enjoyed going glove shopping.)</p><p>Neil was at the party. He had seen him slip through the kitchen and snag a lighter, then move to the balcony again. Harrison had grabbed a can of his typical hard lemonade and slipped downstairs and out the back door, to the land of fairy lights and color-shifting pools. He took to the side of the pool this time instead of his usual steps, wanting to stare at the back yard instead of the deep end this time around. The cool water was a nice contrast to the sweat that was pooling from the combined body heat of over one-hundred people in one small area. He could still hear the blaring sound of music that was almost deafening, but not enough to not be able to hear anything, and he definitely heard the glass door slam shut. He was going to turn around, but that seemed like a waste of time. It was probably just another drunken kid who forgot that the doors to the outside stay open, anywa-</p><p>"Harrison." </p><p>His ears perked up and his back straightened. There was a sound of shoes being kicked off and pants being rolled up, and then suddenly Neil was beside him, an unlit joint dangling from his lips. He dug into the pocket of his cardigan and pulled out his lighter, effectively lighting it, then casually tossing it to the grass behind them. His phone, that was buzzing repeatedly, was soon to follow, along with his keys and a little case that probably held his drugs. He pushed his aviator glasses up and slouched. Harrison blinked.</p><p>"Um," He mumbled, fiddling with the button on the straps of his gloves. Neil turned to look at him and raised a simple eyebrow. He could feel the blush beginning to creep onto his cheeks and thanked the Lord that it was dark enough to not be noticeable. </p><p>"What?" Neil laughed a little, amusement twinkling in his eyes.</p><p>"You're.. not on the balcony." Was all he could muster up in the moment, eyes wide. Neil shrugged and took another drag, exhaling smoke.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not."</p><p>Neil never left the balcony at parties. It was unheard of in their group. Harrison frowned, eyes scanning over Neil for some sort of hint, a clue. He came up with nothing, of course. Neil wasn’t really one for expressing emotions other than anxiety and anger, and when he was high it was even worse. He was unreadable; Even his eyes were blank. It almost annoyed Harrison that Neil was so nonchalant. He seemed <em>bored</em> almost. It made Harrison want to rip his own hair out sometimes, frustrated that nothing seemed to matter to Neil when it meant the world to him.</p><p>He wanted to ask why. He wanted to ask why Neil had decided to leave, why he had decided to sit with him by the pool. He didn’t. He couldn’t- Not really. Neil’s mind had a mass amount of complexity that Harrison’s own mind could not even begin to comprehend. He didn’t think he could ever understand and he knew that Neil wouldn’t be extremely fond of explaining it to him. </p><p>Instead, he mumbled an “Okay,” and kicked his feet around in the water. He tried not to focus on the body heat that he was sensing beside him, instead trying to zero in on how the water rushed between his toes with his every kick. He could feel Neil’s gaze boring into his neck, but tried to ignore it to the best of his ability. (It wasn’t doing much.)</p><p>Neil grumbled a bit to the side of him. Harrison couldn’t help it; His attention focused itself on Neil again. He watched, albeit confused, as the younger man took the joint from between his teeth and dunked it into the pool water. It hissed a little and then Neil was tossing it somewhere to the right of himself. Harrison pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>”What’d you do that for?” He asked. Neil shrugged again and pulled his feet out of the water to stand up. Harrison’s gaze followed him as he took a few steps toward the grass and lazily shook off his cardigan to toss it in the direction of his other discarded items. He gestured for Harrison to stand up and so he did, stepping closer to where the other man was standing.</p><p>“C’mere.” Neil hummed lightly. Harrison was now standing right in front of him and he crossed his arms. </p><p>“What? You leaving or something?” Harrison raised an eyebrow, “Do you want to head to the balcony again?” Neil shook his head; Instead, he opted to reaching towards Harrison’s face. He tucked a strand of loose hair behind his ear gently, dragging his knuckle down to his neck, then to his arm, and stopping at his elbow. Harrison flushed, heart pounding wildly. His eyes flickered back to Neil’s and the younger smirked at him.</p><p>”Nah.” </p><p>Suddenly, his hand moved to his ass and he swiped the elder’s phone from his back pocket and tossed it towards Harrison’s fashionably-questionable chunky dad shoes. His other hand moved to his upper back and he scooped up Harrison into his arms, lifting him with only a little difficulty. </p><p>He pondered briefly if he should put up a fight, distracted by wondering how the <em>hell</em> Neil could lift him. Before Harrison could scream and kick at him, though, Neil had moved to the edge of the pool and, using his entire body to swing, thrown him in.</p><p>Harrison let out a shriek as he flew through the air and into the water, closing his mouth just in time to keep water from pooling in. When he resurfaced, Neil was laughing at him from the side. </p><p>“You.. You <em>dick</em>!” He gasped out. He wasn’t <em>really</em> angry, of course. He slicked his bangs back and out of his eyes. Neil only laughed louder, then squealed and jumped away when Harrison swam forward and splashed at him.</p><p>“Damn- Okay! Okay,” Neil smiled lopsidedly and Harrison felt his stomach flip and he faltered a bit in his treading, “Chill out for a second.” He took a step backwards and then jumped in himself, causing Harrison to let out a cry of glee and snort loudly right after. Neil broke through the water and his curls were sloppy and wet and sticking to his forehead.</p><p>”Shit,” Neil swore and Harrison lifted one hand to his mouth to stifle his giggling. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>”Glasses,” He pointed towards his temple, around where his glasses would’ve been, “Can’t see shit.” Harrison’s lips made an ‘O’ shape, squinting down into the water to see if he could spot them. </p><p>“There,” He pointed them out and Neil, after squinting to try and see where he was pointing, dived down, hands feeling around for the spectacles. He managed to nab them the first try and resurfaced, gently placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose again, then slicking the curly mess that was his hair back.</p><p>“You’re such a dick. Almost losing your glasses is karma.” Harrison laughed, running a quick hand through his hair. Neil shook his head, but a smile stretched onto his face and his eyes twinkled. Maybe Harrison imagined that- Alcohol does fuck with your head. He wasn't really drunk, though; He only drank a few sips and the buzz was barely even there. </p><p>“For what? Throwing you in?” Neil snorted, “You’re the one who was sulking by himself. <em>Lighten up</em>, Harrison.” He was mocking him now; Harrison had repeated that phrase to him a number of times over the past years, whenever they bickered. </p><p>”I wasn’t <em>sulking</em>!” Harrison kicked his way to the shallow end and stood upright. Neil followed him, ending up right in front of him and towering over him. His hand found his way to his face again, tracing his cheekbone and then along his jaw. He forced Harrison’s chin up to look at him in the eye.</p><p>”<em>Sure</em>.” </p><p>Harrison’s heart skipped twice. Neil slugged around him and up the steps, pulling his soaked shirt over his head and ringing it out. Harrison averted his eyes, desperately trying not to look at the younger man’s back. Neil made his way to the grassy area again, crouching down to drop his shirt and snatch up his drug case and lighter. He snapped it open, pushed out another joint, and lit it up after placing it between his teeth. </p><p>”Jesus- Fuck.” Neil cracked his knuckles, then inhaled. Smoke leaked out through his teeth. Harrison ended up getting out of the water too, but at least he kept his shirt on. The air felt freezing against his skin now and he eyed the nearby hot tub, suddenly wanting any heat possible.</p><p>There was a sudden finger in his back pocket, and then it yanked, spinning him around. Neil was standing there, eyes blank again. The joint hanging from his lips glowed lightly, reflecting in the lens of his glasses.</p><p>”You cold?” Neil raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow. Harrison flushed.</p><p>”Yeah, I-“</p><p>He was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He raised one finger and quickly maneuvered around the taller man. He sped towards the noise, searching for wherever Neil had tossed his phone before. He finally found it after a grand time of one minute. He didn’t even read who was calling, just pressed the green button and put it up to his ear.</p><p>”Hello?”</p><p>”<em>Oh, good. You answered.</em>” </p><p>Harrison quickly identified the voice through the phone as Max’s and pursed his lips slightly. Max was literally at the party; Why was he calling? Did something happen?</p><p>”Um, yeah? What’s up?” He bit his lip gently, one arm folding across his middle and his elbow resting on his wrist.</p><p>”<em>Is Neil with you? We can’t find his tall ass anywhere.</em>” </p><p>Harrison hummed into the phone. He turned around again to see Neil settling into the previously mentioned hot tub, elbows on the edge and head leaning back. The joint was snug between his fingers. He walked over and dunked his feet in, quickly sitting down himself, on the left side of Neil.</p><p>“Yeah, Neil is with me. Why do you need him?”  Neil’s head perked up at the mention of his name, eyes glancing between Harrison’s face and his phone. He stuck the joint in his mouth again.</p><p>”<em>Nikki wants to do something with him, I guess? I don’t know, dude.</em>” He could hear Nikki’s drunken giggling on the other end and Max shushing her, “<em>Where are you guys?</em>”</p><p>”Oh, Nikki? Okay, we’re by- <em>Hey!</em> <em>Neil!</em>” Neil grabbed the top of his phone and snatched it out of his hand, holding out to the far right, “Give it back!” Harrison huffed loudly, attempting to crawl over Neil to take it back, but Neil ended the call and tossed it back over to the grass again. Harrison ended up seated on Neil’s lap, too confused and stunned to move right away.</p><p>”What the fuck, man?” He pouted. Neil grinned lazily up at him. It was then that Harrison really acknowledged how they were positioned and burned red, mumbling an apology and attempting to slide off, but Neil pressed the palms of his hands into his thighs. Harrison froze.</p><p>”Don’t move,” Neil moved one hand away to take the joint out from between his teeth, “I like you there.”</p><p>Harrison’s thoughts were running a mile a minute, too starstruck to respond. He was sure that he was red as a tomato, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. The already hot water in the tub started to feel like it was boiling. Harrison really hated how nonchalant Neil was when he was high. He really fucking did. He hated how he was so relaxed when he himself couldn’t be. He hated how he was <em>always</em> smoking when they actually talked.</p><p>“Relax a little, Harrison- Jesus Christ.” Neil rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his lips. The hand on his thigh reached for his hand, gently moving it to the crook of Neil’s neck and letting it rest there. Harrison hesitantly copied this with his other hand, fingers curling around the nape of the younger’s neck. Neil returned his own hand to Harrison’s thigh and then ran it closer to his hip and back down again. Harrison jerked lightly in response and then went stiff as a board again, causing Neil to frown gently.</p><p>”Is there something wrong?” Neil mumbled, eyes widening. He went to remove his hand from Harrison’s leg but the elder slapped a hand over his to keep it there, splashing the water quite harshly. </p><p>“Why are you always smoking when we talk?" Harrison frowned, nails digging through his gloves and into the other’s neck. Neil blinked slowly, lifting the joint up to his lips and taking in another huff. He looked up to Harrison's eyes and blew the smoke into his face, causing the elder to crinkle his nose up. Neil smiled, eyelashes fluttering sweetly.</p><p>"It keeps my heart in my chest." </p><p>“What?” Harrison blinked. Neil slipped his hand out from under Harrison’s and dragged his fingers up his chest. </p><p>”You make me so nervous,” Neil admitted gently, “It feels like my heart is going to jump right out of my chest. The weed helps.” His fingers dragged to his cheek and tucked a loose strand of wet hair back behind his ear. Harrison nearly choked on his own spit.</p><p>”I make you nervous?” He repeated dumbly, eyes blinking rapidly. Neil nodded.</p><p>”Yeah.” He shrugged, taking another drag. </p><p>”Why? <em>How?</em>” </p><p>“Do I really have to spell this out for you?” Neil shook his head, clicking his tongue twice, “I <em>like</em> you. I thought I was being clear about it.”</p><p>Time seemed to stop around them as the realization sank in. Harrison suddenly felt dumb, mind flashing back to all the times that it seemed like Neil had been extra close, extra <em>flirtatious</em>, and he hadn’t picked up on a single thing. His face flushed red, nails digging into Neil’s neck again. The younger stayed silent and still, letting the actual fact seep in. </p><p>”.. You’re not tricking me, are you?” Harrison mumbled, eyes wide like a deer in headlights.</p><p>”You’re literally on my lap, Harrison. I’m touching you,” He cupped the elder’s cheek, “Lean down; Come closer. I’ll prove it.”</p><p>He did lean down. His hand moved back to Neil’s shoulder again, squeezing gently, as their faces inched closer together. Neil paused at about an inch apart, allowing for retreat on Harrison’s part if he so desired, but Harrison already made up his mind and pressed their lips together.</p><p>Neil’s lips were soft. Obviously, they were; Harrison knew that he took good care of himself. Their lips molded together nicely, and with what little experience both of them had, moved rhythmically together. One of Harrison’s hands had found its way into Neil’s hair, running his fingers through the now partially-wet curls. It was a cool contrast to the burning feeling of his lips and the heat being emitted from the hot tub. </p><p>Harrison, feeling suddenly ambitious, opened his mouth the smallest bit to swipe at Neil’s lips with his tongue. Neil got the idea and opened. Their spit intermingled, their teeth clashed together, and Harrison got a clear taste of <em>Neil</em>.</p><p>Neil tasted like weed. He tasted like weed.</p><p>Harrison moved his hands to Neil’s bare chest and pushed, separating his mouth from Neil’s. Neil looked confused, lips swollen and eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>”You’ve been.. You’re high.” Harrison whispered gently. He felt ashamed that he had forgotten, that he had basically used him in a vulnerable state. Neil smacked his lips together.</p><p>”So?” He raised his eyebrows. Harrison felt like snapping in half.</p><p>“You wouldn’t kiss me if you were sober.” It hurt his heart to say it out loud. Neil frowned, pondering for an extended moment.</p><p>“Yeah, probably,” Neil agreed and Harrison’s heart sank even further. His guts twisted around inside him, suddenly feeling sick with guilt and regret. He moved to get off of him again, but Neil quickly grabbed onto his waist to keep him still.</p><p>“Sober me definitely would’ve <em>wanted</em> to kiss you, though.“</p><p>His eyes flickered to Harrison’s lips again. The elder nearly whimpered, but slid his hands to Neil’s nape again, fingers finding their way into his curls again. He couldn’t help but let their lips crash together again. He felt Neil’s arm shift, dipping the joint into the water like before and tossing it somewhere. The now free hand put itself to work, finding its place on Harrison’s thigh. It slid underneath, along with the other hand, and hooked under, lifting him up to allow Neil to shift. He sat up straighter and tugged the elder closer. Harrison yelped quietly into his mouth.</p><p>Neil pulled away and pecked the corner of his mouth, then pecked a line of kisses to his jaw and to his neck. Harrison kept his eyes closed in bliss, a soft hum of approval escaping his throat.</p><p>”You didn’t come to the balcony tonight.” Neil muttered against his neck. He sloppily kissed his skin, nipping and sucking. Harrison held back a moan. He could only muster a ‘<em>Mmhm</em>’ in response to the other man’s statement. Neil kissed his way back up to Harrison’s mouth.</p><p>“When you didn’t show up, I went to go find you, you know. I asked Nerris where you were and Nurf, who was passing by, told me you would probably be down here.” He mumbled softly against his lips. His thumbs traced circles into Harrison’s thighs under the water.</p><p>”Why’d you want to find me?” Harrison whispered back, quickly kissing Neil right before he answered. Neil hummed.</p><p>”Would you believe me if I said that I like being with you?” He grinned, “When you didn’t show up, my first thought was to go find you instead. I got worried you left already, or <em>worse</em>, you were <em>bored</em> with me or something.”</p><p>”I could never be bored of you,” Harrison admitted, “Especially not now.” He shifted his hips forward in an attempt to get even closer to Neil. The younger groaned softly, one hand finding the small of Harrison’s back and the other threading itself into his hair.</p><p>The elder was sure that his lips were bruising from kissing Neil so <em>hard</em>. The pent-up feelings and frustration and <em>want </em>was crashing down now, pouring itself into Neil like he was going to die the next day. They were practically sealed together like glue, even if it was kind of awkward with Neil’s glasses and Harrison’s knees hitting the edge of the hot tub. He didn’t think either of them cared at that point.</p><p>His arms were completely wrapped around Neil’s neck now, pressing his chest to his. He could feel the hand on his lower back glide downwards and a finger messing with the waistline of his jeans, but then it went over his pants and rested on his butt instead. Neil kneaded it gently at first, like he was testing the waters, but it caused Harrison to gasp and grind his hips down anyway.</p><p>”You’re an ass guy, huh?” Harrison laughed breathlessly against the other’s lips. Neil furrowed his eyebrows and huffed. Despite the teasing, he squeezed harder and Harrison yelped. His hips jutted again.</p><p>”Shut up,” He had mumbled, pushing his hips upward when Harrison ground down, causing both of them to gasp into each others mouths. That effectively shut Harrison up.</p><p>Now, he rolled his hips down on purpose, kissing Neil with fervor. Neil ground upwards in time with him but kept his hand on his ass and even moved the one in his hair down, too. Every time he squeezed, Harrison jerked his hips down harder, moaning softly into their kiss, which always seemed to cause Neil to smile. Whether it was soft or coy, Harrison didn’t know, but with the amount of times Neil repeated his actions, he could only assume it was the latter.</p><p>Harrison wasn’t entirely sure of what exactly his plans were for the night, but it definitely wasn’t ‘humping while making out with Neil in a hot tub’. He wasn’t complaining, though.</p><p>He started to slow down his pace after some time and Neil followed suit, eventually coming to a stop. Soon enough, they pulled apart, but he still rested his forehead against Neil’s. The younger’s glasses had slipped down his nose, but he wasn’t making any moves to fix it. They were both breathing really heavily.</p><p>His dick was, if he was being honest, really stiff, but he knew that Neil was high; Although he gave into the kissing and initiated the grinding, he drew the line at anything more sexual than that. They were also in their friend’s hot tub, in an open area, at a party with over a hundred people in attendance. Sex was off the table. Neil didn’t seem to be on the same page, but Harrison knew that his judgement was cloudy.</p><p>”Why’re we stopping..?” Neil whispered, fluttering his lashes again. Harrison’s heart clenched.</p><p>”If you want to do anything more, you can find me when you’re sober.” Neil groaned in disapproval, but sighed immediately after. He looked defeated and Harrison held back a giggle at his longing expression. He was cute; You can’t blame him for that.</p><p>”<em>Fine</em>,” Neil huffed gently and pressed forward to steal one more kiss from him. Harrison allowed it, smiling sweetly into the kiss. He pushed away before it could get too heated which caused Neil to groan a little louder than before. He couldn’t help it this time and laughed softly.</p><p>”I have to get off of you now, you know,” Harrison snickered, “You’re going to have to let go.” Neil sighed exasperatedly, rolling his eyes and eventually removing his hands from Harrison’s ass. The elder slid himself off of Neil’s lap and stepped out of the tub.</p><p>”You’re <em>leaving</em> now?” Neil crossed his arms and pouted slightly, “That’s so unfair, you whore.” Harrison laughed out loud.</p><p>”I probably have to find <em>Sir Barfs-a-Lot</em>. You know how Preston gets.” He walked to the nearby towel rack and snagged a fluffy one, then stripped his soaked shirt and started drying his hair off.</p><p>”But what about me?” Neil protested and Harrison kept giggling at how he was acting.</p><p>”Nikki and Max were trying to find you. That’s why Max called earlier. Maybe try to find them?” He ringed out his shirt and dried off his jeans to the best of his ability without having to take them off. </p><p>“.. I don’t want to move right now.” Neil mumbled it but Harrison heard all the time. He  let out a noise that sounded like a cackle while trying to put his shirt on again and tuck it back into his pants.</p><p>”Okay, but I’m still leaving.” He walked over to the grass and put on his socks and shoes. He grabbed his phone and quickly sent a text to Max telling them where Neil was, and then slipped his phone into his back pocket. He then walked over to the hot tub again, where he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Neil’s head.</p><p>”Bye now,” Harrison waved a little while walking backwards to the sliding glass door, “Call me when you’re sober. You have my number, after all. Bye-bye.” </p><p>With that he slid open the door and stepped back into the overly populated house. He cracked his knuckles, trying to keep himself from crumpling to the floor with mushy feelings and embarrassment.</p><p>
  <em>Now, where the fuck is Preston?</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Harrison woke up the next morning in one of Ered’s guest rooms, with Preston by his side and Nerris beside Preston. They were both knocked out.</p><p>His phone buzzed gently beside him on the bedside table, and he reached for it blindly, slapping the marble-topped table until he found it. He lifted it and squinted at the screen to read the notification.</p><p> </p><p><em>From: </em> <strong>neil ♥️💦</strong></p><p>
  <strong>i’m sober now. want to come over? like now-ish?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sent at 10:32 A.M.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His heart pounded in his chest and he typed out his reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>To: </em>neil ♥️💦</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>as long as u kiss me when i get there</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Read at 10:33 A.M.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>From:</em> neil ♥️💦</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>duh.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sent at 10:33 A.M.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harrison scrambled to get out of bed, searching the bedside table for something to write with and to write on. He only found a Sharpie, but that would do, he supposed.</p><p>He scribbled a message onto Preston’s arm and burst out the door, yelling his thanks and waving goodbye to Ered on the way out of the house and grabbing his car keys from the table by the door. He was out of breath when he got to his car, but he started the engine and nearly sped down the road to Neil’s house.</p><p>When he got there, he hastily pulled up to the curb by his house (that was honestly another fucking mansion. Neil’s mom was <em>loaded</em>.) and jumped out of his dumb beat up car that he spent pretty much all his life-savings on and locked it while sprinting up to the door. He knocked twice and after a minute or two, it swung open to reveal Neil.</p><p>”That was fast,” Neil’s eyes were wide, “I live ten minutes away from Ered’s and it took you five.”</p><p>”I may or may not have sped on the way here.” Harrison mumbled, fiddling with his keys as he stepped inside. Neil clicked his tongue in disapproval, ready to begin a scolding.</p><p>”If you had died-“ Neil shut the door behind him and was immediately grabbed by the collar of his shirt and yanked down to Harrison’s eye level.</p><p>”Oh, shut up. You owe me a kiss.” </p><p>And then he pressed their lips together again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>preston and nerris,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>sorry i left, but i have to go make out with my now sober (potential) boyfriend. get a ride home from ered or nurf or someone. i owe you big time though!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>ur bby, harrison</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After Preston read the message out loud, Nerris scoffed loudly. Preston winced slightly because of the pounding hangover that he was experiencing, but he definitely shared her feelings.</p><p>”Harrison is <em>so</em> fucking lucky that we ship him and Neil. Otherwise, I would’ve had to take his ass to <em>pound town</em>.”</p><p>”<em>Agreed</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey bc of the movement im putting the link to a twitter thread of petitions here</p><p>https://twitter.com/vantefcs/status/1266558576073379840?s=21</p><p>support BLM!!</p><p>-</p><p>ok now less important author stuff<br/>80s style neil? my fucking AESTHETIC. GIVE HIM AVIATOR GLASSES.<br/>i couldn't figure out how to fucking end this one im so sorry<br/>i didn't write sex for ONCE but like it still ended up being kind of sexual and for that i apologize thoroughly aklfsj</p><p>anyways happy pride and happy beginning of summer &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>